


Photographic Memories

by Borishu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Seriously Dave a mall is not a romantic date setting, handjobs, photobooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borishu/pseuds/Borishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know Dave is trying to make up for the fact that you and he have been way too busy for the past 3 weeks to have a proper date. But did he really have to pick the mall as the setting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographic Memories

**Author's Note:**

> (( For the anon that requested “How about a fanfic where Dave and John go to the mall and they find a photobooth in which they get stuck in there for a while…wink, wink if you know what I mean.” ))
> 
> http://borispooki.tumblr.com/post/34277576472/photographic-memories-nsfw
> 
> (( tumblr parallel ))

“Seriously Dave this is stupid. “  
” Dude how is this even close to being stupid?”  
The brunette stopped in mid step, sending a pointed look to the other who was seemingly oblivious to what he had been pointing out for a good 10 minutes.  
“Dave. Look around you. Do you see where we are?”  
The blonde did as he was told, seemingly fascinated and overly sarcastic. Enough so that John felt it completely necessary to hit him over the back of his hair.  
“The fuck man!?”  
John sighed, shaking his head.  
” Dave. It’s been three weeks since our last date. I’ve had my concert to prepare for, and you had finals to study for last minute, because somebody didn’t want to take proper notes and had to wait until I was done. “  
” Yeah but your notes are-“  
The brunette shoved his hand in the others face.  
“None of it, I’m not done. This is the first date that we have had in three weeks, and you brought me to the mall. On a Thursday. Where nearly everything closes before 7’o’clock.”  
It was clear the younger boy was upset, and rightly so. He had missed seeing Dave outside of school. Getting to do more than give a quick peck on the cheek before a teacher scowled and threatened with a detention for PDA. He was more than ecstatic to finally get to spend what he thought would be alone time with Dave. Instead he was at an odd smelling mall, on the day where almost only elderly people shopped. Dave sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
” Sorry man… You know I’m trying to save up money for Christmas. But I missed you. Can I make it up to you with something super cheesy and romantic?”  
John sighed, and caved in against his best wishes. Damn Dave’s sad puppy voice.  
” It better not be a teddy bear. “  
Dave chuckled, grabbing his hand and tugging them forward.  
“It’s a bit less cheesy than that. But only just barely. “  
Dave said nothing more on the matter until they turned the corner, stopping only when they had reached the plastic and bright blue coloured photobooth.  
” Really Dave?” John sighed, raising a brow at the other expectantly. A photobooth was kind of cute. But it was not at all enough to make up for their semi-ruined date. Dave smiled softly, nodding his head. He really did think it was a nice idea.  
“C’mon man. All the chicks have these shitty photostrips of their boyfriends and them in this thing. I figure I should get one too. Mine’s better looking anyways. ” He smirked, paying to get in the door. John muttered something under his breath, scootching into the seat beside Dave and tapping the wall.  
” So now what? ” he asked, already wanting to leave. But Dave was having none of it.  
“Dude just pose with me. ” he practically ordered, pressing a few buttons and throwing his arm over John’s shoulder. The brunette grumbled some more, but gave a weak smile as the camera counted down. The flash went off, and the first picture blinked on the screen silently to show that it had been taken before counting down again. Dave gave John the classic bunny ears, and John shoved his hand in front of Dave’s face. The antics continued photo after photo until it warned them of the last photo. Dave swooped in for a kiss, causing John to give a startled expression to the camera, cheeks tinged pink at the idea that it would be up in Dave’s locker for everyone to see. He was completely okay with that.  
” Okay so maybe that wasn’t so bad. ” He admitted, giving a small smile.  
” Yeah? See I knew you would like it. Striders intui…tion.” he trailed off, staring at the door.  
” Dude what is it? Get out, it’s cramped in here. ” he huffed, pushing Dave. Try as he might, the blonde could not get the door open. He panicked a bit, jiggling it and frowning.  
” Um bro-“  
”- Don’t you even say it”  
”- I think - “  
” I swear to god if you say-  
” - that-“  
” we’re stuck. “  
John groaned, slouching down in the booth. Dave felt extremely guilty, knowing that it was partially his fault.  
“I’m sorry man, look maintenance will get a warning. We’ll be fine. “  
” You ass. I’m not even worried about like dying or some shit. There’s just no room in here. “  
No sooner had he finished his sentence had Dave scooped him up into his lap, turning him so the two were facing. John gave a small cry of surprise out, not expecting the motion. Instantly he began to pout, annoyed that Dave was being so calm.  
“Relax John. Look more room. ” he murmured, placing his hands around Johns back. The brunette sighed and rolled his eyes, adjusting to make himself comfortable. The two sat like that for a while before John huffed again.  
” Dave this is stupid. I want to do something. This booth is boring once we can’t take any more pictures. What are you going to do about th-mmph!”  
He was swiftly cut off by a small kiss by Dave, who looked somehow amused and annoyed at the same time by his boyfriends antics.  
” would you shut up. We have a wonderful opportunity of privacy, just like you wanted, and you are spending whatever time we have bitching. So how about something else, yeah? “  
John was a bit flustered. It was true. It was what he had asked for. But when he said private he had something else in mind. Like being home. Or in a closed room. On a bed. The boy’s cheeks turned a bit pink, and before he could complain, Dave moved in for another kiss. John couldn’t exactly deny him that one. Or the ones that followed. In fact, those were even better. He sighed, letting his frustration go as he focused on Dave’s little movements. How he teased at Johns teeth and tongue and lips until John nipped at him, giving the blonde just what he wanted. Dave purred, letting his hands slide up Johns back and slowly down again, just like John liked. Neither of them were very new at this, and it helped to know what got the other riled up, and what was a no no. John tangled his hands into Dave’s hair, never outright pulling. More like mapping over the skin of his scalp, and the sensitive back of his neck. Dave let out a small noise of enjoyment, shifting his hips subconsciously. John let out a small choked groan, pulling away to glare at his boyfriend.  
“Dave! Not here! We’re in public!” He hissed, his cheeks flushing at the idea. The idea of someone catching them… noticing that Dave was taken, and very much his. He shook his head subtly. Now was not the time to be possessive. Now was the time to be the voice of reason. But being the voice of reason was hard. It was hard and no one understood. Except perhaps the bulge in Dave’s pants, which was very much on it’s way. He huffed, knowing that if Dave continued with his not so subtle motions John wouldn’t be able to hold back. And Dave seemed to very well know that, giving his hips a solid roll, pushing the small breathy noise out of Johns mouth.  
” D-Dammit Dave stop!” He warned, and Dave did nothing but laugh at his discomfort, the sound a bit airy. He bucked up a bit more, his eyes sliding shut as he had a rather similar fantasy to Johns. It had been a long three weeks, and he wanted some kind of release for his overactive teenage hormones beside his best friend: the left hand.  
” C’mon baby. I’ve missed you. ” He murmured in Johns ear, pulling down on Johns hips to give them both a bit more friction. John let out a small whimper, finally pushing back with a small almost twitch of his own. John expected some smug comment on his lack of control, despite him trying to hold back. But Dave said nothing. Only let a small breath of air forward. And honestly that was a much better response. He loved being able to make him go silent, even if he loved his noises more.  
” Missed you too. ” He murmured in reply, kissing at his lips once more. They continued to rut against each other, slow at first, both trying to torture noises out of the other. But that wasn’t meant to last. They both grew harder and harder in their pants, letting out small noises that were swallowed up by the others lips. John let one hand tangle further in Dave’s hair, pulling on it and causing Dave to separate with a cry of pleasure.  
” Stop moving for a moment. ” John ordered. Once Dave was still, he let his hands drop to their groins, pushing the heel of his palm down between them. It was only enough to rub against their heads through the pants but god did the noise Dave make sound pornographic. It only made him want to hurry more. He unzipped his own pants first- ever greedy, ever eager to make Dave wait a bit longer. He fingered over his own cock, whimpering at the feeling of finally being free. Dave simply watched, panting softly through his mouth as he stared at Johns hand and crotch.  
“C-C’mon stop teasin’. ” He begged, his accent showing slightly. Just like John liked it. John gave a small chuckle, undoing Dave’s zipper, making sure to trail his hand over the still clothed and leaking dick inside Dave’s boxers. He had had enough of Dave’s behavior, and he just wanted release after waiting so damn long. He wrapped his hand around the two lengths, shuttering as he felt Dave’s own twitch against his. He began to stroke them, his breath getting shorter as they rutted against each other, their tempo climaxing with them, before they were both cumming on each other’s jeans, crying out the others name in near unison. They sat there, basking in the glow of post sex before the door of the booth was knocked on. John jolted, nearly tearing Dave’s flaccid dick off with him as he scrambled to tuck himself in- Dave doing the same, though at his own pace. The door opened up to a rather angry looking maintenance worker who curtly told them to leave, the mall had closed. There was no sign that he knew what had happened. But when John went to pick up the pictures, he was confused to realize there was a second set. A second set that most definitely showed them completely indecent and captured both he and Dave as they orgasmed. John’s cheeks were fiery red as he shoved the doubles into Dave’s hand, rushing out of the building. With pictures like that in his pocket, he imagined the last upcoming busy week wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
